


Music to My Ears

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Katherine loves listening to the sounds her boyfriend’s stomach makes after stuffing him. So much so, that he likes to tease her about it.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another Jatherine feederism fic that was recommended by someone. This one was fun to write! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Aw, are you feeling alright, baby?” Katherine said in a slightly teasing manner. She sat next to her boyfriend as he laid back on their couch. He let out a groan and adjusted himself to lay on his back, in a more comfortable position.

“I’m so full…” He took in a deep breath. “Jesus fucking christ, you really know how to stuff a guy, huh?”

Katherine giggled. She laid a hand on his full stomach. It was so round and hard, stretching its limits. Jack even at to undo his pants just to make room for more. He pressed a hand to his belly and pressed down. “Ugh… it hurts… I think we may have overdone it just a bit.”

Katherine rubbed small circles on a spot just over his bellybutton. “Awww, did my poor big boy indulge just a bit too much? Here, let me help you out there.”

She placed her hands on both sides of his belly and kneaded it softly. She ran her hands over his soft skin until she heard a noise.

It was a soft gurgling noise. She recognized that as the sound Jack’s stomach usually made when he overate and was trying to digest his food. It was a sound she loved hearing. Because then she knew she had done a good job at keeping her boyfriend fed.

“Sounds like you’re nice and stuffed, aren’t you my little Jacky?”

“Mmhmm...” He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “I just need to rest. Fuck… I feel huge.”

She ran a finger over a small stretch mark. “You look pretty huge to me. It’s really sexy.”

There was another growl that escaped Jack’s stomach.

Katherine glanced over to make sure his eyes were still closed.

She gently let her head rest on his stomach and pressed an ear to him to get a better listen.

Katherine felt a sense of calmness when hearing the noises Jack’s stomach made. The sounds of all that food churning inside slowly adding fat to his body. Making more of him for her to love. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft gurgles and groans of his digestion.

She could feel Jack’s stomach move up and down slowly with each breath.

“You like the way that sounds, hon?”

Katherine looked up, resting her chin on him. She felt herself blush. “Huh?”

He had one eye open, looking down at her. “You like hearing my stomach noises?”

“Wha—I just—”

“Aw, don’t deny it,” he purred. “I know you like it. You think like the way it sounds, don’t ya?”

Katherine bit her bottom lip. “Well… I’m not saying no…”

Jack laughed. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s cute. I think it’s sweet that you love hearing me make those disgusting noises.”

“They’re not disgusting. They’re beautiful.” She blushed.

“You like hearing me get bigger. And I love that you love making me bigger, hon. I see that as a win-win. It’s cute that you like it.”

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

Katherine smiled. She noticed the soda left on the table. “With pleasure, big boy.”

She sat up with one leg on either side of the larger boy and reached over for the drink. She held the straw to his mouth. “Drink up.”

He took it in his mouth an took a few big gulps before releasing it. He sighed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Katherine said.

She leaned over and kissed him.

He kissed back, gently running a hand through his hair.

Katherine leaned forward and let her body press against her boyfriend’s. She let her hands squeeze his body. His belly, his arms, his chest, everything. She loved his body so much. He was absolutely gorgeous to her.

Finally, they separated.

Jack smiled. “How about we watch some tv, huh? I’ll keep the volume down, so it won’t bother whatever the fuck you’re listening to.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re so stupid.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

She giggled. “Well, you’re not wrong about that.” She planted one last kiss on his cheek and climbed down to rest her head on his stomach.

Jack laid back and picked up the remote to change the channel to some show he had probably seen a hundred times before. Katherine listened peacefully to the sounds she loved so much.

They stayed cuddling that way for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a note, I did just get a Tumblr by the account name @justyouraverage-musicalgeek! I haven’t posted anything YET, but I do want start to post headcanons and my fics on there, so... yeah!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
